1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preventing or retarding the formation of gas hydrates, or for reducing the tendency of such hydrates to agglomerate, during the transport of a fluid comprising water and a hydrocarbon through a conduit, and, more particularly, to the addition to the fluid of a composition of a low molecular weight vinyl caprolactam polymer, or copolymers thereof, which is made in a polymerization solvent, and including a carrier solvent different from said polymerization solvent, to inhibit such gas hydrate formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that the formation of gas hydrates in a conduit, e.g. in a pipeline, where an aqueous phase is inherently present, during the transport of liquids such as oil, and of gases, particularly lower hydrocarbons, e.g. methane, ethane, propane, butane, isobutane and natural gas, is a serious problem, especially in areas with a low temperature in the winter season or in the sea. Generally, the ambient temperatures in such areas are so low that gas hydrates are formed in the gas transportation pipeline, due to the inevitable presence of co-produced water therein. Insulation of the pipelines may decrease the opportunity for gas hydrate formation; however, if the field is relatively small and some distance from the production facilities, the cost of providing suitable insulation is too high to make such a field economically attractive. It is also known to add anti-freeze compounds, for example, ethylene glycol or methanol, during transport of such liquids and gases to minimize gas hydrate formation; however, large quantities of these highly flammable compounds are required to be effective which is expensive and unsafe.
Representative of the prior art in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,176; 5,420,370; 5,432,292; and 5,723,524; EPO 0323774A1; EPA 0457375A1; EPA 0526929A1; Can. Pat. Appln. 2,073,577; xe2x80x9cGas Hydrates and Hydrate Preventionxe2x80x9d, 73 GPA Annual Convention, pages 85-93; WO 96/08456; WO 96/08636; WO 93/25798; WO 94/12761; WO 95/17579; and WO 95/32356.
Representative of such art is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,524 that poly(vinyl caprolactam) (PVCL), synthesized in isopropanol, and having an average molecular weight of 36,000 amu, as determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC), using polyethylene glycol as standard, is a gas hydrate inhibitor.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved composition and method for retarding the formation of gas hydrate in a hydrocarbon gas pipeline.
What is described herein is a composition for effectively preventing or retarding the formation of gas hydrates, or for reducing the tendency of gas hydrates to agglomerate, during the transport of a fluid comprising water and a hydrocarbon, through a conduit. The composition comprises a vinyl caprolactam homopolymer (PVCL), or copolymers thereof, preferably copolymers with vinyl pyrrolidone (VP), having a low molecular weight of about 500 to about 2500, preferably 750-1500, which are made in a polymerization solvent which is a glycol ether, containing an alkoxy group having at least 3 carbon atoms, and most preferably, 2-butoxyethanol (BGE), and includes a carrier solvent different from the polymerization solvent, preferably, monoethylene glycol (MEG).
The polymer which exhibits advantageous inhibitory characteristics in the composition of the invention is a homopolymer of vinyl caprolactam, or copolymer thereof, having a molecular weight of about 500 to about 2500, preferably 750-1500, as determined by GPC using polyethylene glycol as the standard.
The composition of the invention may also include low molecular weight copolymers of vinyl caprolactam with one or more monomers selected from N-vinylpyrrolidone; acrylamide; N-alkyl acrylamides, e.g. N,N-dimethyl acrylamide; N-[1-(2-pyrrolidonylethyl)] acrylamide; N,N-dialkyl aminoalkyl methacrylamide, e.g. N,N-dimethylamino propyl methacrylamide; N,N-dialkyl aminoalkyl (meth)acrylates; e.g. N,N-dimethylaminoethyl (meth)acrylate and quaternized salts thereof, including N-alkyl halides and the like. The homopolymer of vinylcaprolactam, and copolymers with vinylpyrrolidone monomer, are preferred.
Generally, the polymer solution used in the composition of the invention is present in an amount of about 30 to 60%, preferably 45 to 55%, by weight in admixture with the solvent. The polymer inhibition concentration in the pipeline, i.e. in the aqueous phase, water being inherently present therein, is about 0.1 to 3%, preferably 0.5-1%, by weight. The solvent* inhibition concentration, accordingly, is about 1 to 9% by weight of the aqueous phase.
* total of all solvents present in the composition 
The polymer is synthesized from its monomer, or monomers, in a polymerization solvent which preferably is a glycol ether containing an alkoxy group having at least 3 carbon atoms. Representative of such suitable glycol ethers are 2-butoxyethanol (ethylene glycol monobutyl ether); propylene glycol butyl ether; (diethylene glycol) monobutyl ether; and 2-isopropoxy-ethanol. 2-Butoxyethanol (BGE) is most preferred.
The product of the polymerization is a composition of the polymer, e.g. poly(vinyl caprolactam) (PVCAP), in the polymerization solvent, e.g. BGE. Generally, the weight ratio of the polymerization solvent to the polymer is about 1:1.5 to 3:3 to 1, preferably about 1.5:1.
The composition is then provided with a suitable carrier solvent such as monoethylene glycol (MEG), methanol, ethanol, propanol, 1,4-butanediol, butanol, pentanol, hexanol, cyclohexyl pyrrolidone, propargyl alcohol, N-methylpyrrolidone and the like, preferably MEG. Preferably the concentration of MEG in the aqueous phase, i.e. under pipeline inhibition conditions, is about 2.5-10 wt. %, most preferably 4-5 wt. %.
The thus-formed solution with carrier solvent can be further diluted with a dilution liquid, preferably water or methanol, or mixtures thereof, if desired, to form a use composition for injection into the pipeline. Suitable inhibitor composition to dilution liquid is 0.5:1 to 5:1, preferably about 1:1.
The following examples are provided to illustrate the invention.
The gas hydrate inhibition tests were conducted in a 500 ml, 316 stainless steel autoclave vessel having a usable volume of 200 ml, equipped with a thermostated cooling jacket, sapphire window, inlet and outlet, platinum resistance thermometer (PRT) and magnetic stirring pellet. The rig is rated up to 400xc2x0 C. and down to xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. Temperature and pressure are data logged, while the cell content is visually monitored by a boroscope video camera connected to a time lapsed video recorder. Hydrate formation in the rig is detected using a combination of three methods: visual detection of hydrate crystals, decrease in vessel pressure due to gas uptake and by the temperature exotherm created by heat released during hydrate formation.
The rig was cleaned prior to running a blank and/or test solutions. An air drill with wet and dry emery paper was used to remove traces of any adsorbed chemicals therein with a small amount of water being added to the rig. The vessel was then rinsed several times with double distilled water. A blank solution of 200 ml of double distilled water was run to confirm the reproducibility of the test. Formation of hydrates within 5-15 minutes was taken as a standard time for a given set of testing conditions, e.g. Ravenspurn gas, 85 bar and T=5xc2x0 C.
A Ravenspurn synthetic gas mixture (Southern North Sea) having the following composition was used for hydrate testing:
Pipeline conditions were simulated by placing 100-200 ml of the use polymer solution (with total polymer concentration in the aqueous phase equal to about 1 wt. %) into a vessel fitted with a PTFE stirrer pellet. The rig top of the vessel was replaced and the securing ring tightened. A boroscope and video camera were then attached to the apparatus. The rig was then stirred and allowed to cool to a required temperature. Upon reaching the pre-set temperature, the stirrer was stopped and the video recorder and computer data logger started. The rig was then charged with Ravenspurn gas to reach the required pressure. A slightly higher pressure (2-3 bars) was used to allow for some gas dissolution in the water and the slight drop in pressure as the gas cooled. The stirrer was started at 500 rpm and the temperature (40xc2x0 C. or 5xc2x0 C.), pressure (85 bar) and start time (to) recorded. The run was terminated upon the formation of hydrates, usually at the moment of a pressure drop, which might or might not follow the exotherm, and visual hydrate formation, if a large amount of hydrates was formed and the amplitude of the effect. The final temperature, pressure and time (t) of hydrate formation was noted.
The onset of the hydrate formation time (txe2x88x92to mins) is indicated in the examples given below. The number of a given test rig also is indicated in the brackets [ ] next to the hydrate formation time. Normally, a test was considered to be a pass (success) if no hydrate formation was observed within 48 hours. Some tests were terminated before 48 hours even when no hydrate formation was noted in the rig. The relative efficiencies of the inhibiting polymers are thus proportional to the measured induction times.
Since the equilibrium melting temperature for hydrate decomposition for the Ravenspurn gas in double distilled water and P=85 bar is about 15.50xc2x0 C., the hydrate sub-cooling is equal to 10.5xc2x0 C. (T=5xc2x0 C. is the temperature of the measurements); or 11.50xc2x0 C. at P=85 bar, T=4xc2x0 C.
Examples 1-3 below illustrate the direct preparation of low molecular weight poly(vinyl caprolactam) (PVCL) in 2-butoxyethanol (BGE).